This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more particularly to a novel trombone construction.
Heretofore, trombones have been provided with slide members for producing a plurality of different sounds. The slide member is so designed as to provide the trombone with seven full positions or half-steps. Some prior art trombones provide an extended musical range by the use of rotary valve devices which change the effective length of the musical chamber. These trombones being commonly referred to as bass trombones. The disadvantage of such bass trombones is that while the musical range is extended it is nevertheless limited.
The trombonist in this modern day is living in a time of new and adventurous sounds. This trend brings a sense of handicap to the person playing a standard slide trombone, a standard valve trombone, or a bass trombone because of the limited range that prior art trombones provide. One problem that has risen with the coming of modern music is that of expressing one's spontaneous feelings while performing. This is very difficult to accomplish with prior art trombones.